1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape recording apparatus, and particularly to a tape recording apparatus and writing control method thereof with improved writing performance.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a configuration 200 of a tape archive system (also referred to as “a tape backup system”) as an example of the configuration of a tape recording system. On a tape cartridge 240 (hereinafter also referred to as “a tape”), which is mounted on the tape drive connected with a computer (a host, a server, or a PC) 210, data recorded on a hard disk (HDD) 220 is archived. The tape cartridge 240 ensures high reliance for a long period of time with low cost, when compared with other recording media such as an HDD, a CD, a DVD and a DRAM.